Zahria
Zahria is a wolf and mother to Arctic and Candace. The kids are also Willis', but he didn't know that until Candace found out and told him. Voice Zahria's Early Life When Zahria was younger, she lived with her clan, the Icefangs, in the wild northlands of the Pocket Kingdom, far away from the palace. She led her brethren with an iron paw and was respected by all (but secretly, not well-liked). One winter day, Zahria's clan was attacked by a rival clan, and all of the wolves under her command were killed. Zahria was the only one to come out unscathed, and this was simply because she turned tail and ran when the battle got rough. Days later, she returned to discover the fate of her clan and once-proud village. Heartbroken, it was only after a long, stormy, torturous night spent lying in the snow beside her fallen comrades that Zahria allowed herself to leave her devastated home in search of a new one. Spring seemed to come all too soon for Zahria, who hadn't left her broken-hearted fog since that awful day. She gazed down upon Pocketville from a high cliff and sighed heavily before making her way there. She spent hours looking for a place to stay, but when she still hadn't found anything by dusk, she settled down for a lonely night on the cobblestones. That is, until Willis noticed her and offered a room in his house. Nearly overcome by his kindness, a tearfully relieved Zahria gratefully took him up on it on the spot. Weeks passed, and Zahria and Willis grew to be great friends, though it wasn't long before ''her ''feelings surpassed that. After several more days of dropping hints, the male finally understood Zahria's feelings and told her he felt the same. They spent the rest of spring together at Couples' Peak. Rebuilding and Family After months of living with Willis, Zahria, her long-lost brother, and his family took the summer off to rebuild her former home. Following three months of non-stop work, the village was finally finished, though their new lives in Pocketville convinced the family to turn the place into a lodging village for traveling pets. A short time later, Zahria found out she was pregnant with triplets. At first, she was terrified of being a mother, but then her brother told her a few of the good things about having kids. This made her feel more at ease, and eventually, she got excited about being a mom. Several months thereafter, Zahria gave birth to the three pups, two girls (Candace and Arctic) and a boy (Named Zero, after her father). About a week after the pups were born, Zero started displaying signs of grave illness. Multiple doctors were called, but they all told her there was nothing they could do. All that was left was to give him all the love she could before he passed on. On a cloudy morning two days later, Zahria went to check on the pups just to find that Zero had passed away peaceully in his sleep. The young mother was heartbroken, but eventually moved on with her life in order to properly take care of her two little girls. Gallery ZahriaSims.png Category:Article list Category:Canine Category:Females Category:Wolf Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Deceased